


Reaching For Yggdrasil

by Dragonflamequeen22



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author has Real World College student Problems, Author owns the story and just moved it From Fanfiction.net, Brainwashed Loki (Marvel), Domestic Fluff and Humor, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I hope I Put Enough Tags, Multi, Romantic Soulmates, Super Hero Violence, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Author is Drowning in History Homework, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This plot is completely Bonkers, What Have I Done, Work In Progress, eventual Good Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonflamequeen22/pseuds/Dragonflamequeen22
Summary: The Sailor Scouts are vacationing in Stuttgart, Germany. They are at the Charity Ball when a certain God of Mischief gate-crashes the party. Will the Scouts be able to stop him? Will they join the Avengers? Will Serena find love? Read and find out! Don't like? Don't read! Flames with be fed to my pet dragon Pyralis, (Greek for fire) and I will ignore you. Read & Review XOXO XD. this story will be updated soon hopefully.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am also dragonwolfstar2. So that everyone knows that I didn't take anyone else's story.

 

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Avengers T-T. They are the property of Naoko Takeuchi and Marvel Comics. If I owned them, all of the Sailor Scouts wouldn't have died and Sailor Moon would be with Loki (girly sigh). I hope you enjoy the story. XOXO**

(Normal POV)

 

Serena "Usagi" Tsukino was staring bleary eyed into the mirror of the woman's restroom of Stuttgart Airport in Stuttgart, Germany.

In a cat carrier at Serena's feet, a black cat with an upturned crescent moon on her forehead was napping. The cat was Serena's protector, guardian, advisor, and friend, her name was Luna.

To Serena's left, a girl with blue hair was washing her hands in the sink. The girl was a longtime friend of Serena. Her name was Ami Mizuno.

Outside of the restroom, a tall girl in Shrine Maidens' clothing with long black hair and violet eyes, was ripping a random passersby a new one for staring at her butt. The girl's name was Rei Hino, and she was the best friend of Ami and Serena.

At the end of the terminal another girl sat on a bench reading a Japanese magazine.

She had a white cat with an upturned crescent moon on his forehead beside her, this girl's name was Minako Aino and she was the friend of the other three girls. The cat was her protector, his name was Artemis.

In a small carrier beside Artemis a smaller version of him and Luna was sleeping. This one-year old kitten was grey with a crescent moon on her forehead. This kitten was the daughter of Artemis and Luna, her name was Diana. She was the protector of Rini Tsukino.

In the Airport Gift shop, a group consisting of four teenage girls, one 10 year old girl with fuchsia hair, another 10 year old girl with black hair, and four teenage guys were looking at souvenirs.

The boy with the dark hair, holding the hand of the ten year old girl with fuchsia hair, was named Darien Shields. He was the ex-boyfriend of Serena.

The girl with the fuchsia hair was named Rini Tsukino. They were looking at a crystal statue of a Pegasus.

A girl with brown hair in a green ponytail holder, was looking a glass sculpture of a lightning bolt, her name was Makoto Kino.

Beside her a girl in a tuxedo with blond hair, was reading a motorcycle magazine. The girl's name was Haruka Tenoh, who had made a name for herself in Japan as a motorcyclist and car racer.

The girl next to her with aquamarine hair, was looking at a statue of a dolphin, her name was Michiru Kaioh and she was a pretty famous violinist in Japan.

In the corner, a dark green haired girl who was holding the hand of the other ten year old girl, was looking at key chains with her, and helping her choose one. The green haired girl's name was Setsuna Meioh, the little girl's name was Hotaru Tomoe.

By the back wall were three guys, one with long black hair tied back in a ponytail to his mid back and a red suit, a white blond haired one in a lilac suit, with his waist length hair in a long ponytail, and a brown haired one in a yellow suit with his hair in a ponytail down to his butt. They were looking at a collection of music albums and debating which one to get.

These three were a famous band in Japan, called The Three Lights. Their names were Seiya Kou, Yaten Kou, and Taiki Kou. They were friends with Serena, Ami, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Rini, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru. Darien and Seiya tolerated each other's presence for Serena's and the other girl's sakes.

Seiya and Serena had even dated on and off for several years, before deciding that they liked each other better as friends.

Still in the bathroom Serena yawned again, she was so jet-lagged from the flight. She and her friends had been given this trip by Serena's parents as a high school graduation gift, along with tickets to the Charity Ball that was being held in Stuttgart tonight.

Ami's voice suddenly snapped her out of her daze by saying.

"Isn't this exciting, I've always wanted to come to Germany since I was little. The art museums are some of the best in the world."

"Yeah I guess." said Serena, "But I wish I could go to sleep, I am so exhausted."

"You can't!" said Ami. "Otherwise you'll wake up at three am. Germany is on a different time schedule."

"Ok fine," said Serena, while yawning once again.

Suddenly they heard Rei yell from outside the bathroom,

"COME ON, YOU SLOW POKES! WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG? EVERYONE IS WAITING AT THE CAR RENTAL PLACE, MOVE YOUR BUTTS! LET'S GO."

"Rei you are so mean." whined Serena.

Ami rolled her eyes, Rei and Serena hadn't changed at all in the last four years. She grabbed her bag and Serena's suitcase and handed Luna's carrier to Serena. Then they walked out of the bathroom, and outside to the rental place.

When they got there the boys were arguing over which car to get.

"ME AND THE OTHER TWO LIGHTS, WON'T TRAVEL IN ANYTHING LESS THAN A LIMO!" yelled Seiya Kou. "HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST OTHERWISE!"

"WE CAN'T AFFORD A LIMO, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!" yelled Darien. "IF WE WANT TO SAVE MONEY, WE HAVE TO GET A CHEAPER CAR!"

"ALRIGHT, KNOCK IT OFF YOU BONE HEADS!" yelled Rei. "WE WILL TAKE THE FREAKING LIMO, JUST SHUT UP ALREADY YOU'RE SCARING SERENA AND THE KIDS!"

The boys looked over to see that Serena, Rini, and Hotaru were curled in a heap on the ground, trembling with tears running down their faces.

Seiya and Darien felt a twinge of regret, they hadn't realized what their argument was doing to the rest of the group. They just didn't like each other much and were always trying to one up each other.

So they caved, after Rei glared at them for an hour, and decided to get the limo and drive to the hotel.

(The next chapter, will be the group settling in their hotel rooms and relaxing. Later will be the confrontation with Loki, and the Avengers.)

 

**Hope you like my first chapter, please leave a review in the box. Thank you to my first reviewer HatchetChu, who pointed out that this chapter didn't post correctly from my computer. Thanks a million girl, you're the best.**

**I will try to update when I can, but I am in college and homework is a nightmare. I am sorry if Seiya came across as a jerk, I didn't mean for that to happen.**

**It just did, My Muse has a sadistic streak a mile wide. So please don't shoot the messenger ok? *Sweat drops***

**Seiya really does care about Serena, as a friend and surrogate sister.**

**Love you all!**

**dragonwolfstar2**

**XOXOXO**


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

 

**Disclaimer: Don't own. So sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I feel like such a heel, I hope you didn't think I abandoned this story. No my schooling was pure hell, and my muse went on vacation to the Bahamas for 6 months. So without further ado. Chapter 2. Everybody Enjoy**

(Normal POV)

 

Several hours later, Serena and the others arrived at their hotel. Because of the ball that night, the city was packed people. Which made traffic a monumental nightmare. The group trudged to their rooms to get settled, they were exhausted.

Serena, Ami and Rei were sharing a double twin bed, two bedroom suite, with Ami sleeping on the pull-out sofa. Minako and Lita were in the other bedroom. Rini was going to sleep on an air mattress on the floor. Haruka and Michelle had a suite to themselves next door. Hotaru was sleeping on their couch. Setsuna had a one bedroom suite next to Haruka and Michelle. Darien was rooming with Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki in a four bedroom suite across the hall. Everyone unpacked, and the girls decided to check out the hotel spa while the boy checked out the hotel pool.

As night fell everyone returned to their room to get ready for the ball. Serena chose an emerald green number that was sexy. Ami chose an elegant blue silk, off the shoulder gown. Lita chose a lime-green gown with a bow on the back. Rei chose a ruby halter dress and a sapphire shoulder wrap. Minako chose a floor-length gold gown. Rini chose a fairy-princess dress, in hot pink. Haruka chose a cream tuxedo. Michelle chose a Aquamarine wrap-around dress. Setsuna chose a knee-length black cocktail dress. Hotaru chose a cute violet sundress. The boys chose Armani suits. Darien in black, Seiya in red, Yaten in white, and Taiki in blue. The girls helped each other with their makeup and hair.

Five hours later the group got into their limo to go to the ball.

**A/n: Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to get to the confrontation with Loki. It's a long chapter. So next chapter is the ball and Loki appears yay! What do you think of their formal wear? Read and Review please.**

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

 

 **Disclaimer:** **Don't own. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I worked hard on it.**

 

(Loki's POV)

 

The god of mischief and lies, stood with an aloof attitude, watching the ball from the shadows on a balcony over-looking the hall below.

Soon he would rule over these pathetic mortals. Although their resilience surprised him. The mortals he met when he destroyed the S.H.E.I.L.D base, had been tough. He suddenly snorted when music started to play, and people began to dance. The ball reminded him of the parties on Asg-No! That thought path led to weakness. He couldn't afford weakness.

The music changed to a slow dance and then the doors of the hall opened to admit a group of young mortals. The mortal leading the group, made him stop and freeze in his tracks. She was unlike any mortal he had ever seen, the whole group was a stunning sight. Especially her, she had milky-white skin that seem to glow with an inner luminance. Her hair, so blond it was almost white, was in two peculiar shapes on her head with the rest of her hair trailing behind her. Her eyes were the color of Jotun ice. The mortal wore a slinky, sexy silk emerald-green gown that made her look like a goddess.

As he watched her walk past with her companions, he shook himself out of his daze. He had a mission, he couldn't fail, no matter how mesmerizing this mortal and her companions were. He walked down the staircase, and attacked his target with the eye scanner. Everyone ran out screaming. As the chaos went on around him, he magically changed his clothes to his custom made armor and horned helmet. He then cornered the crowd and began his speech. Suddenly he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. The group of mortals he saw earlier, were ignoring his command to kneel. Instead they were holding peculiar sticks in their hands aloft. The blond suddenly shouted a phrase he understood, but sounded odd and out of place to him. The others followed her example.

The blond had shouted,

"Moon Eternal Power."

Then she was enclosed in a hurricane of the purest white feathers.

The second mortal shouted,

"Mercury Eternal Power."

Then was encased in blue ice.

The third mortal and the other blond mortal shouted as one,

"Mars Eternal Power."

"Venus Eternal Power."

One was cocooned in a firestorm, the other in stars.

Then a brown haired mortal and a little mortal girl with pink hair shouted,

"Jupiter Eternal Power."

"Moon Eternal Crystal Power."

The brown haired mortal was encased in a storm of lightening, kind of like his ex-brothers. The pink haired girl was encase in a storm of pink feathers.

The next four mortal females spoke, but the fifth, the male, just held a red rose.

"Uranus Eternal Planet Power."

And was encased in a golden light.

"Neptune Eternal Planet Power."

Then was surrounded by water.

"Pluto Eternal Planet Power."

Then was surrounded by clouds.

"Saturn Eternal Planet Power."

And was surrounded by a purple light.

The male disappeared in a storm of red rose petals.

The final three males, shouted as one,

"Fighter Eternal Star Power."

And was encased in a red light.

"Healer Eternal Star Power."

And was encased in green light.

"Maker Eternal Star Power."

And was encased in a yellow light.

The light and other objects finally disappeared, leaving behind the group of mortals, but they looked different than before. The first ten wore similar outfits of varying colors and all fourteen of them had wings on their backs. But wait where there had been four males in the group, there were three more females and one male. So a total of thirteen females and one male. What the in the Norns?

The outfits were as follows, the blond now had a white top with a red bow and a gold brooch with wings on it, white gloves, blue collar, a yellow, red and black layered skirt, and white boots. A crescent moon symbol was on her forehead, and white wings were on her back.

The second female now a white top with a blue bow and a blue gem on it, white gloves, Blue boots, and a tiara with a sapphire gem on it, on her forehead. She had sapphire wings on her back.

The third and fourth females had on white tops with bows of red and orange with corresponding gems on them and white gloves, the third female had a red skirt, and red heels, and a tiara with a ruby in it on her forehead. She had ruby wings on her back. The other had an orange skirt, orange heels, a red bow in her blond hair, and a tiara with an orange gem on her forehead. She had orange wings on her back.

The fourth female and the pink haired girl now had white tops, one with a emerald green bow and a green gem, white gloves, green skirt, green ankle lace up boots, and a tiara with an emerald on her forehead. She had emerald wings on her back. The other had a pink bow and a heart-shaped brooch, pink skirt, pink boots and a tiara with a crescent moon on it. She had pink wings on her back.

The next four females had white tops, one with a dark blue bow and gem, dark blue boots, dark blue skirt, and a tiara with a dark blue gem. She had gold wings on her back. The next one had an aquamarine bow and gem, white gloves, aquamarine skirt and boots, and a tiara with an aquamarine gem. She had Aquamarine wings on her back. The third one had a really dark green bow and skirt, dark green boots and a tiara with a dark green gem. She had a weird-shaped staff in her hand. She had dark green wings on her back. Then next female had a dark purple bow and skirt, white gloves, dark purple boots, and tiara with a dark purple gem, she also had another weird staff in her hands (the end looked sharp). She had dark purple wings on her back. The final three females had black and white halter tops with gold star brooches on them, black gloves, Boyish black shorts, black boots, and tiaras with stars on them. All three had pure black wings on their backs. That left the male, he had on a black tuxedo and a cape with a red lining inside it, a cross on his chest a sleek top hat, and a white mask over his eyes. He had black and red wings on his back.

Loki was stunned at the sight before him, who were these people. Suddenly the group started to threaten him and he was going to attack, when they beat him to it.

The blond shouted.

"White Honeymoon Kiss." Then the others in the group all combined their powers with hers.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody."

"Mars Flame Sniper."

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock."

"Jupiter Thunder Dragon."

"Moon Crystal Twinkle Shower."

The male threw a rose.

"Uranus World Shaking."

"Neptune Deep Submerge."

"Pluto Deadly Scream."

"Saturn Silent Wall."

"Star Serious Laser."

"Star Sensitive Inferno."

"Star Gentle Uterus."

The resulting blast knocked him off his feet and on to his back, then he slid several feet and hit a wall. They were powerful.

(Normal POV)

Then suddenly an airship, a man in an iron suit, and a man in spandex (with stars and stripes on it) and had a shield on his arm, and a red haired women in a sleek black cat suit appeared. The red haired women was piloting the airship. Then the ship landed, and the Black Widow, Iron Man and Captain America took in the scene before them. The place was a mess with people kneeling. At the center of it all, lay the God of Mischief. Loki was surrounded by fourteen people in strange and colorful outfits. They all had wings on their backs. They had apparently battled Loki and won. The three Avengers didn't know what to think.

**A/n: There you go everybody, the big confrontation. What do you think of the scouts' new upgrades? Loki got knocked on his butt Ha! Ha! What will happen next? Will the scouts join the Avengers? Find out next time.**

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Author's Note to Readers**

 

Dear readers,

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while.

Life has been happening lately. I have a lot of homework. I also got in a fight with my mom about bringing all my notebooks full of story ideas to school, when there is only eight weeks of school left (now its 4 weeks). So she grounded me and said I could have the notebooks back, when I start my new year in August. Or at graduation which ever came first. It's a one year program, but you can do as many certificates as you want by coming back another year. I'm graduating, then coming back for another year. So I hope I can update soon.

*Sigh* When you live at home, and you are 21 years old, you still get grounded. And the argument, "But I'm an adult, it's my choice!" doesn't work very well. So don't try to use it.

Sorry again.

Love dragonwolfstar2 XOXO


End file.
